In the retail merchandising of cakes, pastries, etc., it is a common practice to package such items in containers which protect the entire item from contamination. Usually, the baked or frozen good is placed on a plate or dish constructed of foil, paper or fiberboard and placed in a container such as a cardboard box.
The overall appearance of a particular product often provides the motivation necessary for the consumer to purchase it. In today's competitive marketplace, products fairly equivalent in quality are positioned side-by-side on the retailer's shelf. If the appearance of the container is pleasing or if there is some utility or additional feature which the container provides, it often induces the consumer to purchase the item so packaged.
In the past at least two methods have been used to prepare and then display foods such as pastries and cakes. The predominate method involves placing raw ingredients in metal containers such as bakeware and baking these ingredients in an oven. The final baked product is then removed from a reusable metal container and placed into a display package or case. A non-reusable metal container, such as thin aluminum bake ware, may be used for display of foods for sale. Although baking is the primary method of preparation described in this invention, it is to be understood that preparation may involve freezing or refrigeration of foods such as ice cream dishes, "ice-box" pies, or no-bake cheesecakes.
In the case of reusable, or permanent type metal bake ware, a "spring-form" pan may be employed. This apparatus comprises a metal base(or receptacle) and a circular preformed metal band which attaches to the base and becomes the sidewall of the container. After baking the "spring-form" band is removed and the final baked product is taken from the container, optionally decorated, then packaged. Reusable bake ware requires substantial effort to clean and condition the container to prepare for the next use.
A large number of containers have been developed for the producers and distributors of food. A domed container for the display of baked goods is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,959. This container comprises a domed cover and a receptacle, but it is not intended for use in the preparation of food. It is intended for display only. The cover of this invention possess a series of ribs for reinforcement, which is not a feature of the instant invention. The container is preferably composed of thermoformed plastic.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,962 discloses microwavable thermoplastic containers, but they are not intended for display of food after preparation. They are designed for microwave heating in the presence of hot fat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,463 discloses a microwavable container for baking bread, which contains a dielectric material. This container is preferably constructed of paperboard. There is no means to display the product after it is prepared.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,335 discloses a tray composed of paperboard which can be used for baking in a conventional oven. It is not designed for display of food items, however.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,677 discloses a high temperature resistant hermetically sealed plastic tray which can be used for freezing, heating and serving a food item. It is not intended to display food items for sale.
Thermoset and heat resistant plastics have recently entered the bake ware category, as some of the examples of prior art listed above indicate. They have been primarily designed for baking applications in the home, involving pre-mixed and, optionally frozen unbaked products. Some of these containers have been used commercially for bake-in and display packaging today, as in the case of dual oven bakery trays. Raw ingredients may be baked in the same container which is used for display of the final product.